Your Protector
by ashleyarnoldashleyarnold1
Summary: The Uchiha Clan is wiped out turning young Sasuke Uchiha's life upside down.  In the aftermath Sasuke is mute and withdraws from everyone around him.  Can Sakura get him to open back up?  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Uchiha Clan is wiped out turning young Sasuke Uchiha's life upside down. In the aftermath Sasuke is mute and withdraws from everyone around him. Can Sakura get him to open back up? And when an unknow man presents himself, can Sakura protect Sasuke from him? And what about Sakura's unusual kekkei genkai?

Your Protector

Chapter 1:Massacre

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura! You're going to be late for your class at the academy!" "I'm coming mother!" _Hi I'm Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village's Haruno Clan. I am 9 years old and a current student at Konoha's Ninja Academy._ "Sakura!" _And that's my mother Tomochika Haruno. The two of us look like we're sisters but we're nothing alike otherwise. I'm carefree and she's very strict, the two of us are like trying to force together two magnets of the same polarity. _I run down the stairs grab a rice ball from the table, then run to the foyer and slip on my ninja sandals. When my sandals are on my feet I dart out the door to the ninja academy all the while hoping a praying that I would not be late.

As I arrive to the Academy I find that I am just going to make to my classroom. As I walk in I see Ino-Pig or Ino Yamanaka hanging all over Sasuke Uchiha the boy that almost half of the girls in my class liked, including myself, '_not that I'll admit that out loud though,_' I say to myself. '_Sasuke Uchiha is the hottest boy in my class so why would he want ordinary looking me especially with my huge forehead._' I look back over to Sasuke and Ino-Pig and she's still hanging all over him and I notice that he's starting to get irritated. '**Go ahead, Sasuke, let her have it but good!**' '_Three…two…one…_' "Will you get the hell away from me?" "But Sasuke-kun-" "I said get the hell away from me!" Ino-Pig then walked away in a huff and as she passed me she heard me snicker. "You want to start something Forehead!" I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Iruka-Sensei coming into the room.

As soon as he appeared everyone in the class swarmed to their seats. As I sat in my seat, between Sasuke and Naruto Nimikaze, '_Naruto being the son of the Fourth Hokage,_' I felt like I was being watched. Upon further inspection I noticed that all the girls in the class were glaring at me like normal. They glared because of two reasons: 1) I was the only girl who hadn't confessed my love to Sasuke, meaning he wasn't annoyed with me so I could get closer to him than the other girls, and 2) I was the recipient of Naruto's affections, '_Meaning that Naruto has a crush on me._' As Sensei starts class everyone calms down and focuses on the front of the room.

Iruka-Sensei ended the class by saying that the graduation exams for the older classes were to be taken next week so we wouldn't have to come to class that day, most everyone in our class cheered in joy and were shouting things similar to, "We get to sleep in," or, "We get to do whatever we want." I simply smiled and when I looked over at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a genuine smile gracing his perfect lips, but when I actually turned my head to get a better look the smile was gone. I shrugged my shoulder thinking nothing of it and when Iruka-Sensei dismissed us I went home to eat a snack before going to the library to study.

**Sasuke's POV**

After Iruka-Sensei dismissed us I went straight to the library like I told mother I would. Along the way I stopped at the small restaurant stand that I always eat at on the way over to the library and got a bowl of Onegiri. When I was finished I went over to the library to study.

When I left the library I noticed the sun had already started to set and by the time I got home it had finished setting. As I walked through the gates of the Uchiha Clan compound something felt a little off. The streets around me were dark which was unusual, normally the lights were on and there were people walking around even at this hour but the streets were completely barren. Not a single sound could be heard except for the crickets chirping. I immediately started to run for home, I just knew that there was something wrong.

As soon as I arrive home I burst through the door, through off my shoes and start to search through the house looking for mother and father. I found them alright, in their bedroom, lying face down in a large pool of blood. I walked forward and when I was close enough I put a hand on my mother's face and her skin felt cold. I fell to my knees and started to cry for the first time in my life. I picked her head up and held it close to my chest and just cried. After a few moments I felt someone step up behind me. I turn around and see a tall woman with red hair in the doorway behind me. She knelt down on her knees and said, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend of Mikoto's. It's alright, now come here and let me look at you and see if you're okay." I set my mother's head down and walked over to her. She then inspected my body carefully and said, "Well you don't look like you're hurt. Did you just get here then?" I simply nodded my head, I just couldn't bring myself to talk. "Can't you talk?" I shook my head no. "Oh I see, well, why don't you come and live with me?" I nodded my head and she took my hand and led me outside where I saw many shinobi walking around the compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention it last chapter but…I do not own Naruto.**

Your Protector

Chapter 2: Sakura

**Sasuke's POV**

She then led me out of the compound and led me to a small little house on the other side of the village. Upon entering the house I saw Lady Kushina, the wife of the Fourth Hokage. She stood up and covered her mouth in shock. "What happened to him? Is he hurt?" "No, luckily he had just arrived home when I arrived. The blood all over him is his parent's blood. Where is she?" "She is upstairs getting ready for bed. She just got home not that long ago from the library." "Thank you Lady Kushina. Come on Sasuke, let's get you cleaned up."

**Sakura's POV**

I heard my mother enter the house and as soon as I was decent I ran downstairs to see her. "Mother!" I stopped dead I soon as I saw Sasuke, who was covered in blood. "Sasuke! Mom, what happened to him?" "It's best that you don't know right now Sakura." "But mom!" It's best that you don't know. Now do you remember where I put your brother's pajamas?" "Yes, they're upstairs in the attic." "Good, now take him upstairs, get him one of those pajama sets and run him a bath that way he can clean himself off, okay?" "Okay mom. Come with me Sasuke." I take his hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom. I have him sit on the floor of the bathroom while I go to the attic and get one of my brother's pajama sets.

When I return to the bathroom I see Sasuke on the floor crying, I set the clothes on the floor next to him and tap him on his shoulder. When he looks up at me my heart breaks at the sight, I step closer to him and hug his head into my chest and he continues to cry into my chest. '_This isn't the Sasuke that I know._' I nuzzle my face into his hair in comfort and hold him as he cries. After a few moments he calms down enough to for me to start him a bath.

When the tub is half way full I open the bath soap and pour in a cap full of the stuff and bubbles start appearing in the tub. When the water level was high enough I turned the water off and stepped out of the room. About ten minutes later the door opened and Sasuke stepped out and sat against the wall his hair still dripping wet. I went in the bathroom, grabbed a towel, ran back out and started to dry his hair. When I was finished I returned the towel to the bathroom and guided him to his bedroom for the night.

Later that night I was awoken by Sasuke screaming his head off. When I went into his room I found that he was screaming in his sleep. I ran over to him and shook him awake. When he was fully awake I cradled his head into my chest again as he cried. After a few moments my mother came in and I explained what happened. "He must have had a nightmare. Stay here with him until he falls asleep. When he does go back to your room and go back to bed." "Okay mother."

After a little while he fell asleep and I went back to my room. A few hours later I was awoken by a light tapping on my door. I open the door and see Sasuke standing there, tears streaming down his perfect face. I hug him in comfort and he buries his head into my shoulder. While he is crying I guide him back to his room and help him back into his bed. After a little while he managed to fall asleep and when I tried to get up to go back to my room I discovered that he wrapped his arms around me and locked his hands behind my back. I could not get up with his hands like that and I could not pry his hands off of me, in other words I was stuck.

Five minutes later my mother opened the door and looked in confusion evident on her face. "He won't let go of me and I can't pry him off so I'm stuck." "Why are you in here in the first place?" "He had a nightmare." "Ah, well maybe it would be a better idea if you were with him. Tomorrow he can start sleeping in your room, tonight just sleep here." "Okay." She closed the door and as I snuggled into him preparing to go to sleep I heard him mumble, "Sakura." After that I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Protector

Chapter 3: Training

**Sakura's POV**

After a few months Sasuke completely calmed down for the most part. He was only having a nightmare only about once every two weeks and when he did it didn't take that long to clam him back down and get him back to sleep. School wise, Sasuke went back the next day, though it did seem to me that he was distracted. "Sasuke!" I snapped my fingers in his face to get his attention. '_He zoned out again!_' '**Sasuke if you don't get back to work on your homework I'm going to beat you to a pulp! Cha!**' During my inners rant Sasuke snapped out of his day dream and went back to his homework. When we finished my mother made a snack for us, then we walked together to the library to study.

While we were walking the two of us were approached by a bunch of boys our age. They started to pick on Sasuke and push him around and started to tease him about the fact that he's now alone. I then stepped up making my presence know and punched them all in the face. "Hey leave Sasuke alone! He didn't do anything to you! If you don't leave right now you'll be SORRY!" After my rant they got scared and ran off. When the boys were gone I helped Sasuke to his feet and after an examination of his face found that he was fine.

A few moments later we arrived at the library and started grabbing books to read. I sat next to Sasuke as he read and being the concerned friend I am I kept looking over at Sasuke every few moments to see if he was okay. '_It's been like this ever since that night. For some reason Sasuke is now alone in the world and I want to know why? And why are the kids picking on him because of that? Sasuke's not changed, well other than the refusing to speak to anyone but me, and only when he's sure were alone._'

After we left I took Sasuke home and I went to see Master Hiashi. For some unknown reason, '_To me that is,_' ever since I was nearly kidnapped when I was 5 years old by cloud ninja I have been training exclusively with Master Hiashi. Master Hiashi is the leader of the Hyuga clan and usually the fighting style of the Hyuga's is kept secret but for me they decided that it was worth it to teach me. It doesn't make any sense but I still go with it.

I go to the Hyuga Clan compound and begin my training for that day. Today I was training with Neji, the clan prodigy, Hinata, the clan's heiress, and of course Master Hiashi. Today we were learning a new move called Rotation. After Hiashi's explanation he showed us how to do the rotation. I activated my Byakugan and watched him as he showed us the rotation, '_And yes I said byakugan. _'_I don't know exactly how but I can use the Byakugan, which I think is part of the reason why he's training me in the first place._' After the demonstration was over he stepped aside and had us try to do it. Neji's started but literally blew up in his face, Hinata's didn't even start, and me, when I did it, it was perfect, which of course ticked Neji off to all end. '**Ah let him get mad. It's funny when he gets mad.**'

At that point he stepped back and let us practice. I sat back and watched Hinata and Neji practice for a little while. After ten minutes Neji started to get frustrated so I stood up and helped him out. Five minutes later Neji had grasped the concept and Hinata was starting to grasp the concept.

By the end of the day both of them were able to perform Rotation perfectly. One of the servants then called everyone in for dinner. Master Hiashi then dismissed us for the day and I went home for dinner.

I get home and find Sasuke waiting for me like normal. As soon as I walk in He gives me a big smile, which disappears the moment my mother walks into the room. I help mother finish dinner and when it's done Sasuke helps us get the food on the table. Tonight we were having onegiri, Sasuke's favorite. After dinner Sasuke washed the dishes and I dried and put them away. Afterwards the two of us went upstairs and we read our favorite book together.

Later, after a visit to the bathroom from the both of us, '_Separately of course,_' the two of us went to bed, Sasuke on the side of the bed closest to the door, me on the side of the bed closest to the wall, and my favorite bear between us. '_The bear only being here because I noticed that with the bear he has fewer nightmares, even though Sasuke hates the bear he leaves it there because I want it there not only to help him but it helps me too._'


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay for this chapter I'll explain a little of what's going on. Last chapter I said something about Sakura having the Byakugan and I've had people ask if her father was a Hyuga and the answer is no her father nor her mother are Hyuga. This is all part of the unusual Kekkei Genkai of the Haruno Clan which I'll explain further into the story. Alright, now on to our regularly scheduled program.**

Your Protector

Chapter 4: Teammates

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been about three years since the incident. Sakura and I have become really close since that night. The nightmares have all but stopped. I have begun training with Sakura and to my surprise she fights really well. She's really fast when she wants to be. "Sasuke! Come on we're going to be late for class!" I go downstairs and we both head to the academy.

**Sakura's POV**

When we arrive Iruka-Sensei is already there waiting for everyone to arrive. When everyone is in the classroom Iruka-Sensei stands up and starts class. Today we were reviewing the Shadow Clone technique. Iruka-Sensei had everyone line up when it was our turn he had us create a shadow clone. My classmates started to line up I stood up and when Sasuke was ready we got in line behind Naruto. Over the past three years Naruto has started to calm down. He doesn't pull nearly as many pranks, of course after the fiasco with his mother I don't think anyone would.

My turn comes and I weave the signs and a shadow clone appears beside me. I go sit in my seat as all eyes turn to the front of the room to watch Sasuke who executes the jutsu perfectly, '_Not that I expected anything less._' Sasuke came and sat down next to me and when I looked up front it was Naruto that was at the front of the line this time, he weaved the signs and when the smoke cleared there stood a perfect clone, '_That is the first time in all the years that I have known him that he has ever performed a perfect shadow clone jutsu._'

At the end of class Iruka-Sensei reminds us that in a few days were the graduation exams and the class cheers. We all worked so hard to get to where we were now all our hard work is going to be rewarded. Iruka-Sensei then dismisses the class and everyone goes home.

When Sasuke and I get home I see my brothers and sisters sitting in the living room of my house. I am now really nervous, my older siblings are known for being over protective, and I'll have to be on my guard because they could really hurt Sasuke. We go inside and I'm immediately glomped by my older sister Katara. "Katara, choking not breathing." "Sorry Sakura, it's just been so long." At that point they all noticed Sasuke and it made me a little nervous when my brothers approached him. To my relief, though, all they did was mess up his hair jokingly. We all started to joke and laugh. Eventually Sasuke and I became tired so we go to bed, but before I drift off to sleep I start to wonder about my future team, '_Will Sasuke be on my team? If he is who will the third person be? What if Sasuke isn't on my team, who will be on my team then? What kind on Sensei will I have? Will my Sensei be a man or woman?_' "Sakura is something wrong? You seem a little troubled." "I'm alright, just thinking about the team I might be assigned to." "Are you worried about your future Sensei?" "Well that and what will we do if were put on different teams?" "That is something to worry about. I guess we'll deal with that when that comes, if it ever does."

The next few days came and went, I finished my special training with my sensei's, both myself and Sasuke took the graduation exam and both of us passed with flying colors, my sisters each gave me a big hug for passing and my brothers, '_Who all surprisingly get along with Sasuke,_' gave him each a pat on the back. That night we went to bed early because the next day we would be placed in a squad and each squad assigned a sensei. The next morning Sasuke and I got up early and reported to the academy hoping and praying that we would be placed on the same team.

**Sasuke's POV**

We walk into our classroom at the academy and sit in our seats. After a few moments of waiting Iruka-Sensei walked in with a clipboard in his hand. "Welcome everyone, unfortunately though, this is the last time I will speak to you as your teacher. Now everyone in this room has passed the graduation exam, you will now be placed in teams of three and be introduced to your teams respective Sensei. Pay attention as I will now call out the names." I zone out while Iruka-Sensei stars calling out names. Turning my attention to Sakura I see that she's nervous, I tap her on the arm and give her a quick smile which calms her down instantly. As she turns forward again I listen in on what Iruka-Sensei is saying. "Team 7 will include Sasuke Uchiha…" Upon hearing my name my head snaps forward and out of the corner of my eye I see Sakura tense.

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't help but calm down after Sasuke gave me that quick smile and when I turn back to the front of the room I hear Iruka-Sensei say, "Team 7 will include Sasuke Uchiha…," I tensed as, probably, did half of the girls in the room, "Naruto Nimikaze," now all of the girls are tensed up, wondering who the lucky girl was that would be the teammate to these boys, "and Sakura Haruno." I couldn't help but sigh in relief, '_I'm on Sasuke's team!_' '**There's a catastrophe avoided! But what rotten luck! We had to get stuck on the same team with Naruto, the big Baka! If he even tries anything with me I'm gonna kill him! Cha!**'


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I may have forgotten to mention it, but for all those that are confused, all type in Italics are the thoughts of the person of who's point of view the story is currently in and the bold type is Sakura's inner.**

Your Protector

Chapter 5: Kakashi-Sensei and Introductions

I look at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye and see an expressionless face, '_He's sure keeping control of his feelings right now. He must be very relieved at the fact that he doesn't have to deal with one of his fan girls. I bet the girls are furious with me. But I don't care, Sasuke-Kun needs me, plus we know each other more and work well together, and I'm not going to let some wannabie fan girl take my rightful place beside him. Not that I'd admit any of this to him, I'm just too scared that he'll push me away and become distant with me like he is with all the other girls._' After Iruka-Sensei was finished teaming up all of us he let us talk to each other while we waited for our Sensei's.

After waiting for about four hours, Iruka-Sensei left needing to go to a meeting, leaving myself and Sasuke to keep an eye on Naruto. Ten minutes later Naruto got an evil grin on his face then ran up to the door with something in his hand. I watched as Naruto put a chalkboard eraser on top of the door in a way that the person who opens the door would have the eraser fall on his or her head. Sasuke and I shook our heads at the same time. "Naruto you baka, no Jonin will ever fall for that pathetic trap." '**Oh yeah I love this kind of stuff! He deserves whatever he gets! Cha!**' Five minutes later the door opened and a man with most of his face except his right eye covered with his mask or his headband popped his head in and the eraser nailed him right on the head.

The man picked up the eraser, which had fallen on the floor after hitting him in the head, then looked at us. "Okay my first impression of you guys…I hate all of you." My head drooped and Sasuke soothed me. "I am Kakashi Hatake and will be your Sensei. Please follow me." The three of us follow Kakashi-Sensei and we end up on the balcony. "Alright everyone let's get to know one another better, why don't you introduce yourselves?" "Why don't you go first and show us how it's done?" "Fine. I am Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies…I have many hobbies. My likes…you don't really need to know that. My dislikes…well you don't need to know that either. My dreams for the future…I never really thought about it." "You call that an introduction! The only thing you really told us was your name!" "Well since you're so eager why don't you go next?" "Fine! I'm Naruto Nimikaze. My hobbies, training and eating ramen with my dad. My likes, my mother's homemade ramen and pulling pranks, though not so much anymore since I accidently pranked my mother a few years ago and she didn't appreciate it much. My dislikes, the time that it takes to make instant ramen." '_Naruto really has ramen on the brain, doesn't he?_' '**I'll say!**' "And my dreams for the future are to become an awesome Hokage like my dad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long folks but I've been suffering from writers block. It should start to get faster from now on, I hope.**

Your Protector

Chapter 6: First Exercises

**Sakura's POV**

I was surprised by Naruto's introduction of himself. My attention was caught by Kakashi-Sensei gesturing me to go next. "I am Sakura Haruno. My hobbies include reading books and training, that way I can protect the people who I care about. My likes are watching the clouds and helping my mother care for our family pets. My dislikes are people that mistreat others because they are different. And my dreams for the future, I want to be a respected Medic Ninja that way I can help people." He gestures for Sasuke to give his introduction. "Sasuke hasn't talked in years, I'm afraid. He hasn't talked since the night that mother brought him home with her and he started to live with us. Though I do know some things about Sasuke. I know that he likes to read and as far as I know he doesn't dislike much. And since he doesn't talk at all I don't know what his dreams for the future are." "That's not much of an introduction but oh well. Now meet me tomorrow morning at the training grounds at seven a.m. sharp for our first team exercise. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just end up throwing it up anyway." He then dismissed us and walked away.

The next morning I was shaken awake by Sasuke apparently I overslept. '_I know I set my alarm clock. Why didn't it wake me up?_' "Sasuke, I set my alarm clock, why didn't it go off?" "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep." I gave him a quick hug and then stand up and gathered some clothes and got ready in the bathroom. When I was finished it was Sasuke's turn to use the bathroom. After he was done we went downstairs and ate a light breakfast. After breakfast we both went to the training grounds as instructed by Kakashi-Sensei. Upon our arrival I find that Kakashi-Sensei is already there along with the Fourth Hokage, Lady Kushina, and Naruto. "Hey! Sakura! My parents came to watch us while we do our first exercise with Kakashi-Sensei!" "Is it just me or is Naruto louder than normal?" "He has become a little louder than normal since he graduated the academy." "Mom!" "Don't you 'Mom!' me."

"Alright, now that everyone is here, Kakashi why don't you tell them about their first exercise." "Alright, Now gather up everyone," I stood in front of Kakashi-Sensei with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of me as he started to explain, "Your first exercise with me is going to be a survival exercise." "A survival exercise, but we did those in the academy!" "Naruto! Give Kakashi-Sensei time to explain more!" "Thank you Sakura, now as I was saying you're first exercise with me is a survival exercise, but this exercise will be different than any other survival exercise that you have done before," he pulls two bells out of his hip pouch, "In this exercise you must get the bells away from me by noon and you must come at me with an intent to kill or you will never get the bells." "There has to be some catch to this exercise." "For once Naruto, you're right. What's the catch, Kakashi-Sensei?" "If I tell you the truth you won't like it." "Just give it to us straight Kakashi-Sensei!" "Alright, anyone who doesn't get a bell or if none of you gets a bell, that person or persons will be sent back to the academy, making this test have at least a 66% failure rate." "WHAT! But everyone worked so hard to get here." "Why was there even a graduation test to begin with if you're just gonna some of us back to the academy anyway?" "Good question Sakura. The graduation exam is in place to see who could be candidates to become genin."

Kakashi-Sensei then takes an alarm clock out of a bag that was sitting near three logs sticking out of the ground. After fiddling with the clock for a moment he pushed a button and then set it down on top of the middle log. "Alright it's seven thirty now we'll start the exercise in a half an hour for now you can talk amongst yourselves." Sasuke and I step aside for a little while and started to plan our strategy. "We can team up and attack Kakashi-Sensei. Combining our jutsus will make them both more effective." "How will that work?" "My nature is wind nature, wind makes fire stronger." "And fire is my chakra nature. But what about Naruto?" "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looks over at us and runs over. "What's up Sakura? Are you finally going to admit to me that you're smitten with me?" "Fat chance! I called you over to that we can get a plan together to get the bells from him." "Why would I work with him? I don't need him." "Look Naruto the only way we're going to the bells from him is together and besides in missions we need to work together as a team! That's what this exercise is for, to see if the three of us can work together as a team if we don't work together all of us are going back to the academy! Got it!" "I got it, I got it! Yeesh!"

When Kakashi-Sensei called us back over almost a half an hour later we had a plan to get the bells away from Kakashi-Sensei. We lined up in front of Kakashi-Sensei very confident that we would win. When Kakashi-Sensei said start we all disappeared and hid in our separate spots waiting for a good opportunity to strike. After a few moments we got our chance when Kakashi-Sensei picked up his book and our plan commenced. Naruto went in first with about 20 clones and while Kakashi-Sensei was fighting them off Sasuke and I went in to attack as well. We went in with quick strikes and when Kakashi-Sensei broke away from us we went to Plan B and so we started to fire off jutsus in rapid succession. When those did not work we used our ultimate tag team he performed a fireball jutsu and I performed an air bullet jutsu turning the flames of the fireball jutsu white. When Kakshi-Sensei jumed out of the way I jumped behind him and kicked him in his lower back causing the bells to fall off his belt. I caught them before they touched the ground and jumped back to where the guys were standing.

"Way to go Sakura-Chan!" "Thanks, Naruto." I then handed each of the boys a bell and backed away from the boys I wanted to make sure at least they went on to become ninja. "Well you're the first team that I've ever had that has grasped the concept. You're were the only ones to get that you have to work together in this exercise and on missions no matter what. And it seems that you, Sakura, care more about your comrades than yourself. You all…pass."


	7. Chapter 7

Your Protector

Chapter 7: The Waves

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been about seven months since our first exercise with Kakashi-Sensei and we're doing really well with him. Sakura and Naruto have been training with another Jonin, at Kakashi-Sensei suggestion, and I have been training with Kakashi-Sensei personally to control my chakra nature better as well. Sakura and I also have our special training that we have to go through. Sakura is getting special training with her mother and I am getting special training with Kakashi-Sensei to control the Sharingan. So far I'm doing very well with the Sharingan. I have succeeded is obtaining level one of the Sharingan and I am currently working on moving to level two.

"Sasuke we're going to be late!" "Alright I'm coming." Today we're being assigned another mission and I hope it's not another boring D rank. Over the past seven months we've received nothing but D ranks like the normal Genin should and they're starting to get on my nerves. We've done pretty much everything from pulling weeds to getting herbs for the hospital.

Sakura and I walk into the 4th Hokage's office and see that Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto are already there and that Naruto is arguing with Iruka-Sensei like normal. As soon as Lord 4th noticed us he told Naruto to be quiet and we all lined up. "Alright, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi has been keeping me up to date on how your training has been going and from what I see you are greatly improving, so I've decided to give you a C rank mission today. Mister Tazuna could you step up please." "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm comin'." "This is Tazuna, a bridge builder from the land of waves. Your mission is to escort him back home to the land of waves safely. Kakashi see me later for more mission details, everyone else go home and pack and report to the main gate in forty minutes. This mission will take about two weeks so pack appropriately."

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke and I head home and start to pack our things for the trip. I pack a bunch of kunai and Shuriken into storage scrolls and in different storage scrolls I pack some extra clothes, a couple of first aid kits, some tea bags and rice cakes, a large container of food pills, and my katana. '_I hope I don't need my katana, but I had better take it anyway, you never know what's going to happen on a mission._' When I'm done packing I go downstairs and prepare something's for tonight's meal. I had made rice cakes last night for today's dinner and since I had made enough for a small army I packed them in a large container, I grabbed some tea bags and put them in another container and grabbed a metal pot to take with us to brew tea and then grabbed 5 tin cups as well. After grabbing all the things I needed from downstairs I went back up to my room and place the things into my backpack finally filling the pack up entirely. Now that my backpack was filled I picked up experimentally to see if it was too heavy. After finding that it was light enough in case we had to move quickly all of a sudden I started to fill my hip and thigh pouches up with kunai, scrolls, and shuriken.

When I was finished packing Sasuke and I left the houseand headed for the main gate. Upon our arrival I noticed that the bridge builder was there but neither Naruto nor Kakashi-Sensei were there. When the bridge builder noticed us he looked at us with a curious expression. "Are you all sure you packed enough supplies for our journey? The trip from here to the land of waves may take one day but you'll be there for two weeks while I finish the bridge." "Most of the things that we will be using throughout the trip except for the things we will need immediately are in scrolls. It makes our backpacks lighter that way." "I see. I hope you packed enough food for this trip." "I packed certain things, but certain other things that we are going to eat on the way we are going to catch." "So what does that mean?" "It means that for the next week or so we are eating nothing but fish and rice cakes."

A few moments later Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, and Lord 4th showed up, not necessarily in that order mind you and after a quick briefing we were off. We started out by running through the forest right outside of the village and by the time we had made it out poor Tazuna was exhausted and we had to stop. "Why do we have to stop?" "During an escort mission you have to be mindful of the person you're escorting. Tazuna is exhausted from trying to keep up with us while we were running in the forest to we must stop and let him rest before we can continue, you baka!" "Fine!" After about twenty minutes Tazuna was rested enough and we started moving again, this time walking.

At noon we made it to the plains of the land of fire and as we passed a couple of trees on the edge of the area I noticed a puddle on either side of the area. '_Okay there are puddles of water here and it hasn't rained in weeks. I sense something fishy._' I catch up with Kakashi-Sensei and quietly explain my concerns. "Yes I noticed them too. Here they come." Soon two weapons that looked almost like tiger claws came out of the puddles and attacked us. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder!" "Right!" We all surround the bridge builder and watched as Kakashi-Sensei took down the two men attacking us.

When the skirmish was over Kakashi-Sensei tied the duo to a tree and started to question them. Afterwards Kakashi-Sensei then came back over to us and we discussed the information. "Those two men are from the village hidden in the mist and apparently they are after the bridge builder but why?" "Kakashi-Sensei I'm not sure but why don't we ask Tazuna." "Good idea Sakura." We all turn to Tazuna with questioning look. "Tazuna, do you know why those ninja were after you? And did you know that they were after you when you requested this mission?" "The answer to both questions is yes. You see my village is too poor to pay for an A rank mission. We are poor because a man named Gato came to our country and took over all of the boating and shipping businesses. The only hope the people have anymore is the bridge I'm building from our country to the main land. Gato see's this bridge as a threat because once finished people won't have to use his boats anymore to get goods from the main land. When Gato heard that I was building this bridge he started to send his thugs after me to try and get me to stop building the bridge. Now Gato is sending his men after me to try and kill me if they must to keep the bridge from being completed. Now that you know you'll probably want to turn back and go home because this mission's out of your league."

"I say we keep going! We'd probably feel guilty later if we didn't help." "Naruto, you idiot! If we keep going we could run into an even stronger shinobi." "Sakura is right Naruto. These two are Chunin level, we could run into a Jonin later on." "Yeah but we out rank them in numbers. There are four of us here, so there's no way that any of them will win. I still say we keep going. We can't give up just because it seems hopeless because we'll never get stronger that way." "Alright, what about you two?" "For the first time since I've know the baka he's right, we should keep going. What about you Sasuke, do you want to keep going?" I nod my head in agreement. 'I'm not going to pull back. Naruto is right, we'll never get stronger by pulling back from situations like this and if I don't get stronger I'll never avenge my clan.' "Alright, since everyone thinks we should continue with the mission we will, let's start moving again in a little while."


	8. Chapter 8

Your Protector

Chapter 8: The Demon of the Bloody Mist

**Sakura's POV**

By the time the sun was beginning to set we had made it to a little harbor on the edge of the Land of fire, had boarded a small boat, and had set sail for the Land of Waves, and as we get off of the boat Tazuna leads us into the woods. After walking in the woods for as while I start to notice that the area that we are walking in could not be called a forest anymore. The deeper we went in the more the area turned into a swamp.

A few more minutes later and we came to a clearing in the swamp with a small pond. Almost immediately I became uneasy. 'I feeling like we're being watched.' 'We are being watched kid.' 'What makes you say that?' 'Take a closer look with the Eagle Eye.' 'I can't use that here, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and Tazuna are here.' 'So you still haven't told Sasuke about the Eagle Eye. You need to tell him soon because he has a big decision to make. Whether to stay or leave.' 'I know.' 'Good now you need to take a good look around, my feathers are starting to stand on end.' 'Alright.' I activate the Eagle Eye, making sure that no one sees it, and took a look around. 'I knew it, there are two people over there and they're talking with each other.' I deactivated the Eagle Eye. "Kakashi-Sensei, is it just me or are we being watched?" "So you felt it too?" "Yeah, all the hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end." "Everyone be on high alert."

We walked a few feet more before Kakashi-Sensei yelled for us to duck. Almost as soon as we ducked out of the way a sword came out of the bushes and became imbedded in the tree. We all started to look for the owner of the blade and when we looked back at the blade one of the people I saw with the Eagle Eye was standing on top of the blade. "The Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momoichi."

We all stood up quickly and prepared for a fight. "Manji Formation, protect the bridge builder!" We all moved to our positions around the bridge builder and watched as Kakashi-Sensei got ready to fight Zabuza. "Well, well, Kakashi of the Sharingan. I'm surprised to see you here. And would you look at those three kids, the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, an Uchiha, and even better , a Haruno child. The person who has a Haruno child in their possession will be a force to be reckoned with. Even the Hidden Villages will fear you." "Sakura, what is this guy talking about?" "I'll explain later, if I get the chance. Right now let's just concentrate on the fight."

At that both boys nodded and looked forward. The three of us watched as Kakashi-Sensei and Zabuza block and counter jutsu's back and forth between each other. Eventually though Kakashi-Sensei lifts his headband, which was covering his left eye up to where it would normally rest revealing a Sharingan Eye. 'I thought the Sharingan was an Uchiha clan trait only. I guess Kakashi-Sensei has some explaining to do as well.

The battle keeps going on, with Zabuza throwing jutsus at Kakashi-Sensei which Kakashi-Sensei copied canceling each other out. Kakashi-Sensei was mimicking Zabuza perfectly, it was almost as if Kakashi-Sensei was reading his mind but I knew that wasn't so. Sasuke told me that the Sharingan sees chakra and allows you to copy any jutsu to an extent. The Sharingan unfortunately cannot copy Kekkei Genkai. But that's where the Sharingan and the Eagle Eye are different, but I'll get to that later.

Kakashi-Sensei started to go on the offensive beating Zabuza back with jutsu after jutsu, not giving him a chance to cast a jutsu of his own. "This will be your last fight Zabuza, because I will end your life right here." Kakashi-Sensei formed some hand seals, casting what he called 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu,' shaping the water from the nearby pond into a large dragon. The dragon then attacked Zabuza and started to flood the area with water. To escape the fast moving water we all ran over to the tree line and started to climb the trees. When the area is back to normal we all jump down from the trees and walk over to Kakashi-Sensei.

I immediately noticed that Zabuza was not moving at all and when we got closer I saw two senbons sticking out of his neck. "Is he…" "Dead? I can assure you he is. It seems you predicted right, this was his last battle." "I look up and see the person that was talking to Zabuza before the battle, this time, though, I could not see his face because he was wearing a tracker ninja's mask. "I have been stalking him for some time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I' sorry to have interfered with your battle but this was the first moment I had to take him out and I took it." "It's no problem. You were just doing your job." "Now if you'll excuse me. This body holds many secrets and must be dealt with." He then picked up Zabuza's body and carried it off.


	9. Chapter 9

Your Protector

Chapter 9: The Eagle Eye

**Sakura's POV**

After the tracker ninja left we all breathed a sigh of relief and Kakashi-Sensei pulled his headband back over his left eye. A few seconds later he fell over. "I guess I over did it with the Sharingan again." "Great now what do we do? Kakashi-Sensei needs rest but we're in the middle of a swamp and I don't think any of us can carry Kakashi-Sensei." "Don't you kids worry, I can carry your sensei." Tazuna picks Kakashi-Sensei up and we follow them to Tazuna's village.

After we arrive at the village we go to Tazuna's house and we go right to Tazuna's home. We go inside and see a young boy sitting by a window and a woman cooking at the stove. "Grandpa!" "Well hello Inari." "Welcome home. Oh you all must be the shinobi that father said he was going to hire. We're sorry to be so much trouble." "It's alright." "Tsunami, these young shinobi, and their sensei especially, need rest." "Oh of course. I set up a place in the living room for them."

Tazuna puts Kakashi-Sensei on a mat in the living room and we sit by his side. "Alright Sakura you said you were going to explain later, well it's later." "I know I said that you baka!" "I'm sorry Sakura! Yeesh!" "Sakura, why was Zabuza so interested in you?" "Well Kakashi-Sensei, you know how each village has their own clans and how some clans have what's called a Kekkei Genkai. Well that's basically what's happening here. Zabuza was referring to the Haruno Clan Kekkei Genkai." I didn't know that there were any Haruno Clan members with the Kekkei Genkai in the village." "There are two, myself and my caregiver. You see the woman who has raised me is not really my mother, but my aunt. I was only told that about 3 weeks ago. My mother is the current leader of the Haruno Clan." "Wait so you're mother is Kaede?" "Apparently." "But what about this Kekkei Genkai?" "I'm getting to that so quit interrupting me! Now as you all know there are two Kekkei Genkai in the Leaf village there are ocular orientated. The Sharingan and the Byakugan. Well that it entirely false. The Leaf Village elders don't want anyone to know about this because it would give more power to my clan, which they don't want. There are really three ocular orientated Kekkei Genkai, the third being my clan Kekkei Genkai, the Eagle Eye."

"Okay so why would the leaf lie about it?" "Because out of the three, the Eagle Eye is the most powerful of all. Zabuza was not lying when he said about the controller of a Haruno being a force to be reckoned with because they would. You see like the Sharingan, the Eagle Eye can copy any jutsu, but there is a major difference. The reason we are so powerful is…the Eagle Eye can copy other Kekkei Genkai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys it's seems I've fallen off the face of the globe, but in reality I've just been suffering with a severe case of writers block. That's not my excuse though, my excuse though is that I am a full time college student so I haven't had time to write. Anyway on with what everyone came for, my newest installment of Your Protector.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Your Protector

Chapter 10: Haku

**Sakura's POV**

It had been about 5 days since I told the boys about my Kekkei Genkai and so far they've been really cool about it. I have though informed Kakashi-Sensei that I copied the Sharingan by mistake though. Since then Kakashi-Sensei has been training me to control the Sharingan and so far I'm doing well. I started out with only one coma in each eye, now I have two in one eye and one in the other. Sasuke has even gotten in on my training, which is awesome. I still have neglected to tell them everything though. 'Everything about what?' 'My Kekkei Genkai you idiot.' 'Sorry I wasn't sure so I thought I'd ask before I spouted off. So what are you going to do about it?' 'I'm not sure. I'm afraid of what their reaction might be. I think I'll hold off a little longer.' 'What are you afraid of kid?' 'I'm afraid of what their reaction might be.' 'Of what?' 'Of what? Of you, you dumb bird!' 'Sheesh no need to be testy.' 'Sorry but I can't help it. We've been training non-stop for days and Kakashi-Sensei has started to teach me how to control the Sharingan and I'm exhausted.' 'It would be so much easier to train if you unsealed my power wouldn't it?' 'Don't even think about trying to sell me that line. You know I'm not ready for that.' 'But you have to admit that it would be much easier.' 'It would but I wouldn't be able to control you.' 'I can't wait until you get old enough to release the seal, I hate being cooped up in here. I want to be free with my older brothers and sisters.'

We finished our training and headed back to Tazuna's house to rest. Tazuna hasn't gone back to work just yet, saying that it would be better to wait for us to finish with our last minute training. We get back to the house just in time for dinner. Sasuke and Naruto ate their food quickly and went back for more in the same breath. I ate my food slowly and by the time I finished Sasuke and Naruto were asking for their fifth helping. I got up and took my dishes to the sink and washed them out. I then went to the living room and laid down on my mat. No less than five minutes later Kakashi-sensei came in as well. He looked back into the kitchen and shook his head. "They're still fighting over who can eat the most." "They'll probably end up getting a stomach ache before either of them will give up, eh, Kakashi-sensei?" "Probably." Fifteen minutes later Naruto and Sasuke came into the living room and boy was I right about the stomach aches. By the time we all went to bed Kakashi-Sensei and I both nearly strangled Naruto because he was whining so much.

The next morning I woke up early to find that Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke were already awake and dressed. I dress in a flash and join them quickly. After waiting for almost a half an hour Kakshi-Sensei decides to leave Naruto to rest for the day. We go to the bridge and keep watch while Tazuna and his men worked. About twenty minutes later I felt a shiver go up my spine. "Kakashi-Sensei, I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Why do you say that?" "I just felt a shiver go up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end." All of a sudden a fog bank rolls in and covers the bridge. 'Kid!' 'I know, you stupid bird I know.' I activate my Eagle Eye and see none other than Zabuza. "Sensei it's him, Zabuza." "I knew it, I knew he wasn't dead but in suspended animation." "Sakura Protect the bridge builder. Sasuke, you and I will deal with these two." Sasuke nodded his head and we both went to our respective positions. I watched in panic as both Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei fought their opponents single handedly. All of a sudden Zabuza appeared in front of me and raised his sword. "I guess I have no choice." I put the kunai I had pulled out earlier and did something I swore I'd never do in combat. I used the special training that I got from Master Hiashi. I activated my Byakugan and hit the pressure points in his arms. I deactivated my Byakugan and back away from him as his sword fell out of his hands. His sword fell to the ground and his arms fell limply at his sides. Ahead of us the Zabuza that Master Kakashi was fighting turned into a puddle of water. He turned around in a panic and sighed in relief when he saw that I was unhurt.

Master Kakashi appeared next to me with a confused expression on his face. "How did you do that to him?" "Let's just say that the Sharingan wasn't the only Kekkei Genkai that I copied." "The Byakugan?" "Yeah." "Well done." "Thanks. What about Sasuke though?" "I'll stay here with Tazuna, while you go help him." "Are you sure the two of us are going to be enough to take Haku down?" "The two of you are stronger than you two look so you'll be fine." "Alright." I run over to the mirrors that Haku created. 'It looks like Ice.' 'It's a Kekkei Genkai, kid.' 'You sure?' 'Positive.' 'Alright.' I activate my Eagle Eye and copy the Kekkei Genkai. 'This is the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. It is the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan. Be careful, fire cannot melt this ice, at least not normal fire.' 'What about my fire? Will it melt this ice?' 'Yes it will, but only because it burns a lot hotter than all other flames.' 'Alright I'll give it a go.' My hands start to fly through the hand signs. "Fire Style: Flames of Hell!"


End file.
